In recent years, many users follow social media posts from popular social media users. For example, a person may use his/her social media account to receive and view social media posts published by the person's favorite musician. Other examples of popular social media users include high-profile individuals (e.g., actors/actresses, politicians, astronauts) and organizations (e.g., sports leagues, companies, clubs, political parties). Users prefer to receive candid posts that appear to have been directly published by the popular users instead of heavily tailored posts published from public relations (PR) accounts. However, it has been difficult to manage popular user account access in a way that maintains privacy and security of the popular users while maintaining post candidness and authenticity.